


Rules

by orphan_account



Category: Hello! Project, Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though she considers them silly and arbitrary at times, Yuko has set rules for herself to follow and she takes them seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

  Even though she considers them silly and arbitrary at times, Yuko has set rules for herself to follow and she takes them seriously. The first rule was, "Don't get attached." That quickly morphed into, "Don't get _too_ attached," and then into, "Don't get too attached to anyone but Kei." Kei was safe, _is_ safe, and doesn't seem to care who Yuko spends her nights with as long as she's back in her arms by morning. It's more than either of them expected from anyone.

  Later, "Don't flirt in public," became "Don't flirt in front of the cameras unless you pretend it's a joke." That change was bred out of necessity, when the fourth generation brought Yuko a girl who blushed when the others changed clothes and turned away in consideration of the modesty none of them knew they should possess. Under the protective gaze of the camera, Yuko hugged her, stroked her hair, kissed her cheek until it burned under her lips and savored the depraved enjoyment that came from knowing Yossy couldn't say no or push her away while the whole world was watching. It would be too suspicious, and there was nothing that frightened the poor girl more so Yuko took advantage because approaching her in private was an accusation to someone as willfully blind as Yossy, who couldn't imagine anyone wanting what Yuko offered in spite of, _because of_ the fact that she wanted nothing else. The other girls, all but Kei anyway, could roll out of Yuko's bed and start chattering openly about boys while they pulled their clothes back on and reapplied their makeup. There was no awkwardness, because none of them thought for a moment that it was anything but a temporary release of tension, found in the only way the oppressive rules they lived by would allow. They threw themselves into her arms, laughing, and smothered her in kisses that meant nothing. When Yuko finally kissed her, Yossy trembled and whimpered, desperate and terrified by what that meant. She tasted desire on her lips, for _her_ and not what she could provide, and it was sweeter than anything Yuko could remember.

  Yossy was still there in the morning, all puppy eagerness and stars in her eyes. Yuko remembered her first rule and amended it; "Don't let anyone else get too attached either."

  There was never any danger of Mako getting attached. Yuko couldn't even catch her attention long enough to lure her into bed. Instead, Mako would find her in the rare quiet moments when she sat alone, remove the book or phone from her hands and take its place. Mako squirmed in her lap, peppering her face with kisses and filling the space between them with breathless giggles and rushed, jumbled words. Some of the words were about schoolboys and Johnny's singers, the same as all the other girls, but most of the words were about Yossy. It hurt Yuko in ways she had no idea she _could_ still be hurt after all this time, and a part of her was perversely grateful for it. The other part, alone and cold in her chair with nothing to do but watch them watch each other with a sweet awkwardness Yuko could never remember feeling, made a new rule: "Don't get involved with anyone who's already hung up on someone else." Then she called Kei.

  For all that she was a pale, plain copy of Makoto, trailing after Yossy and hoping that devotion would be enough to turn her head, Aika reminded Yuko of herself more - at least, she reminded her of a version of herself who was younger and meeker with no idea what she wanted or what she would have to sacrifice to get it. It made her more delicate, more breakable than any idol had the right to be and it compelled the predator in Yuko retract her claws and guard Aika like a cub. Maybe that's why, for the first time, Yuko felt the need to make the rule that "Anyone young enough to be my daughter is off limits." _That's unfair_ , she decided immediately, so she discarded it in favor of one that could have saved her a lot of trouble if she had just figured it out at the beginning. "Stay away from anyone too young to understand how the world works," would serve her just fine, and might even make Miss Mitsui fair game once Mako came crawling back to Yossy's arms and Aika found out that wanting something would never make it yours. If she was cunning and clever, however, and played by the rules, she might find herself with something even better.


End file.
